Crying Days
by Milady Louise
Summary: .:Completa:.Bella estava cansada da vida, dos problemas, do casamento, de fingir, até exausta de Nessie, ela estava. Mas com 37 anos você ainda tem muita vida pela frente para desistir e se dar por vencida. É uma two-shots. Leiam e comentem.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Crying Days.

Plot: Bella estava cansada da vida, dos problemas, do casamento, de fingir, até exausta de Nessie, ela estava. Mas com 37 anos você ainda tem muita vida pela frente para desistir e se dar por vencida.

First Act: Old Fears.

- _"I'm looking for a way to become the person that I dreamt up when I was sixteen"_-

Isabella Swan, já não estava tão nova, as olheiras das noites mal dormidas atrás de sua filha lhe garantiam ainda mais idade. Renesmee era certamente uma menina bela, assim como o era seu pai da última vez que fora visto, mas sua atitude rebelde não combinava em nada com o rosto angelical. Jacob casara com Bella, quando a reencontrou após alguns anos, ela perambulava pelas ruas tumultuadas do subúrbio de mãos dadas com a pequena princesinha de cinco anos. Nessa época Bella tinha seus vinte e dois e Jacob, que mal havia se tornado homem, dezoito.

Casaram-se.

Por compaixão ou por outro sentimento que o valha, não importava; Bella tinha ali seu alicerce. Com Jake sua vida toda estava bem soldada ao chão, totalmente o contrário do que havia sido com _ele_.

Ela olhou para o relógio de novo e ao ver que eram duas da manhã, constatou que não havia nem cinco minutos que o encarara pela última vez. Nessie estava sumida há quase dois dias, ela estava preocupada com sua filha.

Um toque de telefone fez com que Bella desse um pulo na cama.

-Nessie?! - Isabella esbravejou no bocal do telefone.

-Bella? - a voz confusa e grave do outro lado da linha não era exatamente a que ela esperava ouvir.

-Jake. Achou ela? Estava no beco de novo? - agora, pela decepção, estava mais calma, mas seus dedos retorciam a ceda de sua camisola.

-Sim... Bella... Não tenho boas notícias. - não havia emoção na voz.

Só o silêncio respondeu o aviso de Jacob, as lágrimas de Bella corriam lentamente e ela não abria a boca, pois sabia que começaria a soluçar e berrar. Precisava, pois, se controlar.

- Estou aqui com ela no St. Jude. Outra overdose. - falou com poucas palavras secas - Quando estiver chegando me avise, vou esperar na recepção.

Aos sete anos Renesmee foi levada para viver com a avó Renée, mãe de Isabella, que morava em outro estado. Todos pensavam que seria o melhor, afinal ela nunca pronunciara uma só palavra para seu padrasto e seu desempenho era horrível na escola, talvez se morasse com uma influência mais produtiva renderia verdadeiros frutos.

Bobagem.

Aos dezessete, pouco mais de dez anos depois, voltou para a casa de Bella por conseqüência da morte da avó. Já naquela época a mãe percebeu o envolvimento da menina em uma daquelas poucas coisas capazes de estilhaçar o coração de uma mãe: as drogas. No começo não era nada demais, um cigarro aqui e ali, ou até pacotinhos de fumo. Mas e quando ela começou a achar pó? E, mais recentemente, agulhas?

Mas derrotada ela ainda não estava, não ia desistir de sua única filha, fruto do seu amor por um alguém especial.

Enquanto abotoava a calça recém vestida, por baixo da camiseta vermelha, pensava onde ele estaria, o que fizera de sua vida, se teria esposa, se amava alguém. O que estaria se passando na vida de Edward Cullen?

O táxi cruzou rapidamente as grandes avenidas, as luzes que se refletiam nos vidros tornavam impossível ver, pelo lado de fora, os olhos vermelhos e úmidos dela. Perguntou ao motorista se tinha lenços de papel, ele disse que não. Depois disso as fungadas de ar pareciam criar um ritmo, desagradável e melancólico ritmo, por um acaso.

-Estou procurando minha filha, ela... - esbaforida, com os cabelos marrons até um pouco umedecidos na raiz pelo suor da correria, Bella se apoiava no balcão e quase gritava.

-Bella. - uma mão bem aquecida tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Jake! - ela o abraçou com tamanha força que ele suspirou.

- Ela já está bem. Vamos lá? - acariciando a cabeça dela ele sussurrou suavemente.

Fez-se o cadastro de Bella na recepção rapidamente e, logo, estavam subindo o elevador panorâmico do enorme e moderno hospital particular.

"Quarto 211 A". Estava escrito na porta azulada.

Jacob pousou a mão na maçaneta e estava prestes a girar quando sentiu a mão fria e pálida da esposa sobre a sua. Retirou-a e assistiu às mãos trêmulas de Bella. Abriu-se, enfim, a porta, mas Bella esperou uns segundos antes de dar o primeiro passo para dentro.

-Quem está aí? - a voz era rouca e quase inaudível.

-Somos nós, Nessie. - anunciou Jake indicando o caminho para Bella.

Ela estava deitava na cama, presa por muitos fios, ligada a muitas máquinas. O soro estava quase no final e Renesmee assistia enquanto as gotas lentamente pingavam para só depois correrem para sua veia. A mãe olhou para a filha e soluçou bem baixo o nome dela. Ela pensava o que teria feito de errado.

Pensava no porquê de uma menina tão linda, que poderia ter o mundo a seus pés, estar passando por aquilo. Tinha que ser culpa dela. Ela era a mãe, a maior inflência, que havia feito tudo erroneamente. Como Bella se repudiava nesse momento.

Saiu correndo do quarto.

-Por que você faz isso, garota teimosa? - Jacob se aproximou imponente da maca. - Já não te falei pra parar de torturar a sua mãe?

-Eu estava afundando aos poucos... - ela olhava para o outro lado enquanto sussurrava as palavras - Tive medo de ir sozinha. Ela estava lá, disposta a ir comigo até o fim.

-Ela te ama, só isso.

-E eu também a amo muito.

Jake chegou ainda mais perto e tocou de leve as bochechas gélidas dá menina com sua mão quente, depois lhe beijou a testa.

-Como você é cruel. - Nessie revelou.

-E você é psicótica. - ele piscou.

-Não há tanta diferença. Eu tenho vinte, você trinta e três...

-Sua mãe trinta e sete e eu sou marido dela. - sorriu.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de escárnio e virou de novo para o outro lado.

-Quero ir para casa. - ela estava chorando tanto, e assim, de repente.

-Ah, Nessie. Eu não consigo te entender.

Sentado na maca junto a Renesmee, Jake acariciava ela, tentando consolá-la.

-Você acha que ela vai me perdoar? - a voz tornara-se doce como a de uma criança, a frase em si também era bem infantil; Jacob enxergou ali a verdadeira Nessie.

Jacob riu baixinho e com um sorriso que não mostrava seus dentes brancos, mas que ia quase de orelha a orelha, acenou que sim com a cabeça enquanto bagunçava os cachos cobres quase totalmente destruídos da cabeça dela. Ela fora só mais uma daquelas crianças forçadas a crescer rápido demais, e que precisavam de ajuda para entender o que perderam. Jake a amava e estaria ali por Renesmee, mesmo que ela preferisse outras companhias mais silenciosas e mais prazerosas.

Ela repousava o rosto angelical no travesseiro - sempre dormia tranqüila com Jacob por perto.

-É claro que vai. A Bells tem um coração enorme, você sabe disso.

Esperou a certeza de Renesmee estar num sono profundo para sair. Levantou com cuidado para não fazer barulho e, sempre silencioso, saiu do quarto. Ela o esperava na recepção. Roxa de tanto chorar, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas para ficar mais fácil de esconder-se com as palmas das mãos, Isabella encarava o nada.

-Vamos? - perguntou Jacob quando se aproximava.

Ela não respondeu, mas levantou-se e o seguiu.

Não tinha amanhecido ainda, mas o sol não se demoraria muito mais. Isabella ou Jacob não dormiram nada e agora estavam indo para casa. O carro estava silencioso demais até Bella falar.

-Jake, será que ela me odeia agora? Quero dizer, eu fugi! Como pude fazer isso? Como pude ser tão fraca?

-Bella - ele pousou a mão na cabeça dela e a acariciou - Renesmee que estava errada e acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo: ela te ama. Além do mais, você não é fraca e, mesmo que por um momento o fosse, não haveria nada de errado nisso.

-Mas na frente dela? Ela precisava de apoio e não de uma pessoa inútil como eu. - ela esfregava freneticamente os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto.

-Bobagem, você já foi forte demais, ela reconhece seu esforço.

Apoiando o cotovelo na porta para poder segurar a cabeça que pesava demais, Bella finalmente decidiu deixar as lágrimas rolarem livremente por suas bochechas até caírem em sua roupa, tingindo o vermelho de um tom mais escuro.

-Bells, acho que vou passar a noite lá no hospital com ela. - falou Jake enquanto manobrava o carro para estacioná-lo na vaga diante de sua casa.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e disse que ia dormir. Jacob ficara triste ao vê-la daquela maneira, mas não podia fazer muito por ela; por mais que a reconfortasse ele sabia que não eram palavras dele que Bella queria ouvir.

-Você já sabe que eu vou falar com ela sobre aquilo, não sabe? - falou um pouco mais alto para que ela ouvisse de onde estava.

-Sei. - ele só presumiu que isso fora o que ela dissera, pois prostrada de frente para a porta da casa deles ela não falara alto o suficiente para que o som o alcançasse.

-É para o bem dela. Assim ela poderá se recuperar.

Deu partida no carro e, relutantemente - olhando pelos retrovisores hora ou outra -, saiu da vaga observando ela entrar na casa. Ainda na rua de sua casa, olhou mais uma vez pelo espelho para construção de tijolos se afastando, a porta de madeira fria parecia impedir, com ajuda das janelas fechadas, que a felicidade entrasse naquele lar.

- Jacob? - a voz de Nessie estava recheada de surpresa, ele sorriu com dentes brancos a mostra para ela em resposta.

Puxou uma das poltronas do pobremente decorado quarto hospitalar para próximo da maca. Sentou-se. Observou durante um bom tempo o espaço a sua volta, as paredes amareladas, o sofá onde dormiria, o pequeno armário ao lado do banheiro, onde ele, mais cedo, colocara algumas roupas para a enteada.

- Desembucha, J.! - exaltou-se a garota.

- Vamos te mandar para uma clínica de reabilitação. Pronto. Feliz? - ele foi na onda de exasperação.

- Não. - ela sorriu - Só que eu preciso, não posso mais machucar minha mãe. Cansei, sabe? E, além do mais, só assim eu terei uma chance com você.

- Como você insiste nisso, hein garota? - ele riu, sincera e abertamente, o sorriso grande e branco iluminava o mundo de Renesmee.

-Lógico, já que é só para mim que você tem esse sorriso.

Ele deu de ombros, mas mesmo de lábios colados continuou sorrindo, ajeitou o sofá, colocou o travesseiro e pegou o cobertor peludo que o faria espirrar. Já deitado voltou a conversar com Nessie, ficaram assim um bom tempo, até Jacob dormir, esgotado. Ela não se demorou muito vendo o sono pacífico dele, logo também sonhava.

Da casinha, gêmea de todas as outras da rua, saia um choro abafado se você chegasse perto o suficiente. Bella estava na cozinha, caída no chão e sem forças para levantar. Ela estava decidida a ir atrás dele, precisava de sua ajuda. Ela levantou-se pensando em como o acharia, seria difícil, mas valeria a pena. Ela não conseguiria sem Edward.

Olhou as listas telefônicas, o nome dele tinha que estar lá. Só que não estava. Isabella achou Carlisle Cullen, pai dele, e resolveu que seria por ali que começaria, talvez eles, como pais, tivessem idéia de onde o filho estaria naquele momento. Ela se satisfazeu ao ver que ainda moravam no mesmo lugar.

Chamou um táxi pelo telefone e esperou, enquanto aguardava arrumava seu rosto vermelho e manchado, precisava se livrar dos vestígios do choro. Não demorou mais de quinze minutos para o carro chegar e começar a buzinar. Já eram quase nove horas da manhã, mas Bella estava preocupada em acordar a família. Talvez devesse parar em algum lugar primeiro. Parou numa cafeteria, a primeira que passou, e pediu para que o taxista esperasse, até perguntou se ele queria algo. Ela demorou a escolher um café todo incrementado e mesmo com o motorista recusando a oferta ela comprou um café expresso para ele.

-Deve ter sido uma noite e tanto a sua. - o taxista era novo e comentou quando, depois de agradecer muito a ela, já tomava seu café.

-Acho que já tive uma pior... - ela tentou sorrir, mas saiu forçado demais.

Os dois terminaram de tomar o café ainda ali sentados no carro, ela saiu e levou os copos vazios até a lixeira que ficava na porta da cafeteria, voltou pro táxi e achou que o horário já estava bom.

-Pode seguir para o endereço, agora. - ela falou polidamente e bem séria.

O jovem obedeceu e embora ele tentasse iniciar uma conversa desistia toda vez que via o rosto abalado e triste da mulher pelo retrovisor. Pensava em como ela era bonita e maltratada e em quantas noites ela havia passado sem dormir recentemente. O tempo passou voando para ele, nem chegou a ter tempo suficiente para realmente falar com a moça; o tempo se arrastou para Bella, ela só não contou os milésimos que levou para chegar.

-Aqui está. - Bella o pagou quando a deixou de frente para a casa grande de bairro nobre.

-Boa sorte, dona. - o jovem taxista sorriu e acelerou.

Bella postou-se de frente para a porta. Aproximou seu dedo uma, duas, três vezes da campainha, depois desistir e relaxou o braço. Suspirou sentindo-se abatida, quase como se tivesse levado uma surra, mas ergueu a cabeça e o braço e, dessa vez, afundou o dedo na campainha. Não demorou muito e ouviu-se uma vozinha, calma e doce, até mesmo melodiosa:

-Quem é?

-Sou eu, Esme. Isabella Swan. Lembra de mim? - ela falou com o rosto abaixado e a voz num tom perto do inaudível.

-Bella? - a porta se abriu abruptamente e Bella não teve tempo de se surpreender com a mudança da aparência de Esme, antes de ser abraçada pela figura loira - Como você está menina? Como está a Renesmee?

O olhar de Bella falava por si só. Nessie não estava nada bem. Esme estendeu os braços e passou seus dedos pelo cabelo mau penteado da outra. "Eu queria saber onde ele está", a morena sussurrou. Abraçou Esme de volta e chorou, baixinho, molhando a roupa dela.

-Você sabe onde ele está? - perguntou finalmente, quando parou de chorar.

-Eu não. Mas Carlisle sabe. Ele não me contou porque Ed pediu. - o sorriso de Esme era tão doce - Vá até o escritório perguntar para ele! Tenho certeza que para você ele abrirá uma exceção. - e deu uma piscadela leve antes de empurrar Bella para dentro da casa - Vou fazer um café.

Bella ia falar para a outra não se incomodar, mas Esme já tinha ido, só sentia-se seu rastro de douçura. Devagar foi firmando seu pé, perdendo a vergonha e finalmente se viu caminhando quase que relaxada. Ia subindo as escadas quando ouviu gritos.

-Valeu, pai! - ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo que tivesse passado milênios sem ouví-la.

-Alice!

-Bells? - os olhos cor de caramelo estavam arregalados em surpresa - Bells!

A mulher com ar infantil, cabelo curto e bem escuro, a abraçou tão forte que quase caiu da escada. Se viu sorrindo por matar as saudades de alguém tão querido.

-Você já viu o Jasper? A Rose? O Emmett? - perdia-se com as perguntas vomitadas pela outra, mas ainda assim Bella estava alegre.

-Só você e Esme, naturalmente.

-Algum problema, Bells? - Isabella acenou negativamente com a cabeça - Bem, você pode vê-los outro dia certo? Prometemos visitá-la. Eu levo todos, nem que seja preciso arrastar. Você ainda mora na casa do Jacob, não é? - ainda sorrindo ela terminou de descer os degraus correndo, abriu e bateu a porta logo em seguida.

Lá se foi Alice, agora ela tinha que continuar subindo até o escritório. Ficou, entretanto, algum tempo parada, lembrando de bons momentos ao lado de Alice. Fazia falta tê-la ao seu lado, Bella sentia muita falta de todas aquelas pessoas, afinal fazia o quê? Quase vinte anos? Desde que Edward sumira quando soube de sua gravidez, ela não os via. Finalmente, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a colocar pé ante pé, subindo. Conhecendo a casa bem sabia que o primeiro quarto ao término da escada era onde estaria Carlisle. Bateu na porta devagarzinho duas vezes.

-Esme? Pode entrar, querida - a voz calma que veio lá de dentro de certa forma intimidou Bella.

Tremendo ela entrou, não ergueu a cabeça para ver que o homem se surpreendeu muito ao vê-la, não pode ver nem que ele dava um sorriso de contentamento.

-Carlisle... - ela começou a falar, porém a voz ficava presa na garganta e falhava.

-Há quanto tempo, heim, menina? - ele deu uma risada gostosa, que fez questão de contagiar o ar e fazer Bella olhá-lo enfim - Tudo bom?

Todos a chamavam de menina, porém ela não se sentia jovem assim.

-Não...

-Óbvio que não, certo? Se não o que você estaria fazendo aqui? O que houve? Foi a Renesmee? Da última vez que tivemos notícias de vocês soubemos da situação dela.

-Carlisle? - ele calou-se e engoliu em seco, sentindo-se impotente perto daquela mulher que chorava na sua frente - Onde está o Edward? Eu preciso da ajuda dele. Eu preciso...

-Aqui.

Ela pegou o papel que lhe fora estendido. Estava surpresa, porque achava que seria mais difícil, mas não tinha do que reclamar. Se esforçou para sorrir e conseguiu fazer dobrinhas na sua sua boca, mesmo que não parecessem sinceras, elas eram. Bella realmente sentia-se agradecida.

Correu, no caminho para a porta Esme ofereceu o café e ela prometeu que ficaria para a próxima. A felicidade não lhe cabia no peito, teve vontade de gritar. Agora ela o acharia e poderia fazer tudo melhorar.

Ele se sobressaltou quando reparou que debaixo da manta que colocara sobre si não tinha apenas um corpo. Resnesmee tinha se enfiado lá de algum modo. Desvencilhou-se de alguns fios e arrastou o soro até perto do sofá e agora estava dormindo abraçada nele. E com uma expressão totalmente inocente e indefesa. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha corada dela.

-Jacob? - ela corou ainda mais, chegou a ficar toda vermelha.

-Apesar de tudo você é meiga. O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estou internada, oras. - ele fez uma daquelas expressões que dizem para as pessoas começarem a falar sério e apontou com o nariz para a maca vazia - Ah! Estava muito frio.

-Era para você estar num estado deplorável, mas aparentemente você já está super bem, não é?

Ela não respondeu, se encolheu um pouquinho e mostrou sofrimento nos olhos. Ele foi se ajeitando para levantar, pegou-a no colo e como se ela não pesasse nada para aquele corpo musculoso foi carregada, enquanto com o pé ele arrastava o suporte do soro, e depositada levemente sobre a cama em que deveria ter dormido.

Jacob ia dar meia volta para ir ao sofá, mas sentiu-se segurado por uma mão pequena e fria. Ela implorava para que ele senta-se ali sem nem abrir a boca e ele entendia perfeitamente.

-Nessie, eu tô bravo, você não deveria ter... - ele não conseguiu falar o resto porque tinha uma boca colada a sua.

Ele não sabia se deveria corresponder ou se deveria a repulsar, porém a segunda opção lhe pareceu rude por demais. Tinha resolvido que ia separá-la levemente, só que algo muito forte o impediu e no lugar disso a abraçou, devagar abriu os lábios e empurrou sua língua para a boca de Renesmee. Foi tudo lento, com calma, sem urgência. Ela se separou dele e sorriu.

-Agora eu já posso ir para qualquer lugar - ele estava envergonhado, incrédulo com o que tinha acabado de fazer, mas a fala dela saia tão natural que o acalmava - Eu te amo.

-Renesmee, isso não deveria ter acontecido... Eu... O que eu faço? - ele rodava pelo quarto nervoso.

-Que tal admitir que também gosta de mim? Você nem conseguiu me repelir para longe de você. Jacob, você vibra quando eu te toco do mesmo modo que acontece comigo quando você põe suas mãos em mim. Você sorri o tempo todo quando está ao meu lado e eu não faço idéia de como parar de sorrir quando estou com você. Não acha que é óbvio? - ela falava séria, cada argumento era dito sem pressa.

-Óbvio ou inadequado?

-Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Jacob.

Jake não se virou para olhá-la, não se despediu, foi até a porta e saiu. Transtornado ele bagunçava os cabelos, querendo arrancá-los pela raiz. Não queria ir para casa, não ainda, mas o que faria? Não podia ficar ali; disso estava certo.

"Rua Campo Serrano, 499. apt 23."

Bella conhecia o endereço, acreditava saber até de que prédio se tratava. Aquele caindo aos pedaços, no qual ninguém queria entrar. Era na periferia e ela preferiu ir de ônibus, o táxi poderia chamar muita atenção.

A cada parada do ônibus ela desesperava-se, ansiosa até ruia as unhas. Quando viu a placa da avenida que cruzava a rua apertou o botão que declarava que ia descer, as portas se abriram quando o grande veículo encostou no ponto, que nada mais era que uma madeira cravada no chão. Andou os quinhentos metros quase correndo.

O prédio não tinha porteiro, só o interfone para cada apartamento. Como entraria ela não sabia, não podia tocar no apartamente, no final das contas. Até uma velhinha com um saco de pães aparecer.

-Oi! Ah, meu namorado, ele convidou para vir, mas o danado, aposto que está dormindo e não quer atender! - ela dissimulou para a senhora de cabelos branqiunho - A senhora mora aqui?

-Sim, minha filha. Quem é seu namorado? O Cullen? Começaram a namorar faz pouco tempo?

-Sim. Faz só uma semana que eu e Edward decidimos a começar algo sério. A senhora o conhece?

-É o meu vizinho! Venha, querida. - a velhinha a puxou pela mão.

Pelo menos uns quinze centímetros mais alta do que a de cabelinhos brancos, Bella a seguia de perto. Chegando ao segundo andar pela escada de madeira com carpete se separaram. Isabella agradecendo muito a outra que indicava o apartamento vinte e três.

Apesar de ser a terceira vez que ela ia bater numa porta, não estava cansada, mas sim morrendo de medo. Das outras vezes não era decisivo, não era nada que poderia lhe causar flashbacks e tonturas, eram pessoas que ela sentia falta, só.

-Quem é? - ela tinha batido só uma vez, bem de leve, esperando que ninguém ouvisse e ela, podendo mentir para si mesma, iria embora dizendo que não o encontrou.

Ela não encontrou forças para responder.

-Quem é? - a porta se abriu e Bella num reflexo deu passos para trás - Bella...

Ele estava boquiaberto apoiado na porta. Bella nem notou que ele estava com os músculos bem definidos do torso espostos pela falta de camisa do pijama, estava ocupada encarando o chão.

-Oi.

-Quer entrar?

-Foi para isso que eu vim, não é?

-Você que sabe.

Eles entraram, Edward fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela finalmente o olhou, notou como o seu rosto não tinha mudado, mas estava cansado. Reparou no cabelo, da mesma cor acobreada do de sua filha, meio comprido e bagunçado. A perfeição andava bem desleixada. Por último ela viu o tórax despido, ficou vermelha, ele ainda lhe era muito atraente, mas desviou os olhos e sorriu forçadamente.

-Preciso da sua ajuda - ela falou sentando-se em uma das poucas áreas onde não pairava um cheiro de comida velha nem tinha um amontoado de roupas, bem ali do lado da janela.

Ele não respondeu e ela tirou o tempo para averiguar o local. A televisão no meio da sala também tinha roupas que a cobriam. Não se enxergava o tapete da mínima sala. Não existia uma mesa de jantar, mas um par de cadeiras com mais amontoação estava recostado no canto. Eles passaram de relance pela cozinha que ela não chegou a notar se também era bagunçada, mas de onde estava sentada ela via o quarto. Via a cama desarrumada e dois pacotes de cigarros jogados em cima dela. O cheiro do ambiente misturava o dos tecidos suados e sujos com os alimentos estragados e o cigarro, não era agradável, mas com a brisa que vinha de fora era suportável.

-Você trabalha? - ela perguntou para quebrar o gelo que havia se instalado.

-No momento não. Sei lá, ando sem cabeça para isso. Você? - ele respondeu acendendo um cigarro e oferecendo a Bella que aceitou para sua surpresa.

-Jacob falou para eu largar, andava tendo umas crises de exaustão. Eu aceitei a proposta. - ela deu uma tragada e olhou para o lado para soltar a fumaça.

-Fuma desde quando?

-Desde que sua filha se tornou uma drogada. - ela conseguiu chegar ao ponto, mesmo que de maneira inusitada. - Mentira. Não fumo, deixa um gosto ruim na boca. Você devia parar, ou ninguém vai querer nada com o maravilhoso Edward Cullen.

-É verdade? Ela tá nessa, mesmo? - ele ainda estava apático e ignorou o sarcasmo dela.

-Sim. Deve fazer uns quatro anos, porque acho que começou antes dela voltar da casa de mamãe.

Ela apagou o cigarro na sola do tênis.

-Como vai dona Renée?

-Morta.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e agora que apagava o cigarro era ele, num cinzeiro, enquanto ia para o lado de Bella da sala.

-Você não era assim. Fria, ou sei lá...

-Você também não. Era a pessoa mais meiga e linda do mundo, mas agora olhe este farrapo que sobrou.

-Você disse que veio pedir ajuda. Era por causa da Renesmée? - ele engoliria qualquer coisa, porque sabia ser verdade. Pelo menos agora ele parecia demonstrar algum interesse.

-Você sabe o nome dela, estou perplexa. Não me surpreenderia se não soubesse nem isso. Mas aposto que Esme e Carlisle também já tinha te contado sobre os problemas da Nessie. - Bella mostrava um belo sorriso de escárnio.

-Por mais que eu quisesse, não podia ignorar o fato de que tinha uma filha, certo?

-Mas não foi o que fez?

Ele negou veemente com a cabeça. Sentou-se ao lado dela e recostou a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá.

-Eu só tive medo.

Da porta do hospital Jacob ponderava sobre o que deveria fazer. Tinha vergonha de voltar, mas não tinha para onde ir a não ser a casinha triste. O que fazer se não procurar conforto em Bella, antes de tudo ela era sua melhor amiga. Correu para o carro como se sua vida dependesse disso, girou a chave no contato e após manobrar atolou o pé no acelerador.

O hospital estava a dez ou quinze minutos da casa deles, Jacob não chegou a levar seis. Estacionou mal o carro e manuseou as chaves sem cuidado nenhum ao fechar a porta do carro e abrir a da casa.

Depositando todas as suas coisas sobre a mesinha ao lado da porta começou a gritar por Isabella. Ela não respondeu. Ele ficou sem resposta todas as quinze vezes que gritou, não importava em que parte da casa ele gritasse, ela estava fazia. Bella não estava ali.

Jacob estremeceu ao pensar aonde ela poderia ter ido. Ele sabia.

Edward e Bella ficaram calados por tempo demais, até ele oferecer uma bebida. Foram até a cozinha, desconhecida por ela, e ele pegou duas de suas milhares de cervejas. Sentaram-se e voltaram ao silêncio. Ele procurava seus olhos, mas ela os escondia bem para Edward não ver que novas lágrimas já escorriam deles de novo.

-Medo do quê? MEDO DO QUÊ? - Ela ergueu-se e bateu a garrafa com toda a força na mesa, ela estava tão fraca que nem para quebrar uma garrafa servia.

-Como assim do quê? Tínhamos dezessete anos! Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que ia fazer!

-E eu sabia? Mas não fugi! - ela abaixou a voz antes de continuar - Mas tudo o que eu quero é cooperação. Tenho uma filha de vinte anos que tem problemas sérios e tudo o que eu tô pedindo agora é a sua presença, porque eu acho que vai ajudá-la. Não o procuraria se não tivesse certeza.

-Tudo bem. Acho que eu preciso. Onde ela está? - ele levantou e foi para perto de Bella.

-Agora no hospital St. Jude, mas será removida para um centro de desintoxicação amanhã ou depois.

Ela abaixou os olhos e talvez por ver uma brecha Edward beijou sua testa. Ela o empurrou, tentou machucá-lo. Bateu e relutou, mas no final estava cansada e o abraçou chorando. Ela tinha nojo dele, não queria chegar perto, não queria tocá-lo, mas era frágil e estava acabada, desmoronava, ruía, dentro de si mesma. Sentia-se tomada pelo desespero cada vez que respirava, doía por ar em seus pulmões.

-Não era essa a conversa que eu imaginava quando eu te visse de novo - ela falou com a cabeça enterrada na clavícula dele - É claro que também não imaginei que não te veria por vinte anos.

-Eu queria te procurar, mas Carlisle falava que você estava feliz com Jacob.

-Eu sobrevivia. Sabe, eu realmente achei que você apareceria depois de uns anos pedindo desculpas e implorando para cuidar da menininha. Ela é tão linda.

-Estou pedindo agora, Bella. Pode ser tarde demais, mas é o máximo que posso fazer. - ele a apertou mais contra seu peito, ela estava tão magra que ele se assustou pensando que a quebraria.

-Não é tarde demais. Tempo é tão relativo, não? Vinte anos. É muito, certamente, mas se você pensa no quanto ainda temos a viver.

-Você está sorrindo. De verdade. Está aqui há quase uma hora e é a primeira vez que sorri como antes. - ele a segurava um pouco afastada para ver seu rosto.

-Você sempre curou todas as minhas feridas.

Bella tremia enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Queria brigar com ele, queria dizer o quanto ele havia sido um imbecil e quanta raiva ela tinha dele, mas todos os sentimentos se esvaiam quando ela olhava para o rosto doce dele. Não era o certo, porém a quanto tempo ela não fazia o certo. Tinha que pensar um pouco no que seu corpo pedia e ela tinha certeza que ele pedia desesperadamente por um toque de Edward. Bella queria matá-lo, cortar ele em pedaços até não sobrar nenhum vestígio dele, só que algo a impelia a se aproximar dele cada vez mais. Passar a mão por sua pele sempre fria, senti-lo novamente nas pontas de seus dedos. Era o que ela mais queria há vinte anos.

O hálito dos dois se misturava quando estavam a apenas milímetros, os dois estavam com taquicardia e soltavam o ar pela boca. Ela não pode agüentar mais aquela tensão que os segurava, ergueu-se um pouco e terminou a aproximação. Ele até se sobressaiu um pouco, mas encarregou-se de curvar-se um pouco para fazê-la descer das pontas dos pés. A apoiou na cintura e também na nuca. Bella passava a mão em seu peito nu, parou de repente os movimentos e o agarrou pelo pescoço, depois se afastou um pouquinho. Aparentemente, apesar de toda a atração, que os juntara tão fortemente, não houvera lutas travadas dentro das bocas unidas, eles estavam mais demonstrando saudade. Eles ainda se amavam, nunca deixaram de se amar, nunca se esqueceram um do outro.

-O quê foi? Me perdoe, Bella. - ela mandou ele se calar com o indicador.

-Alô? - o celular tinha tocado, por isso ela desvencilhara-se.

Edward sentou para observá-la ao telefone com Jacob. Ela ainda era linda: simples, convencional, mas ao mesmo tempo tão extraordinária. Estava esquelética, seus pulsos finos demais deixavam o relógio circular livremente, e os seios, sempre pequenos, ainda mais agora, não davam muito volume a blusa azul. O cabelo meio bagunçado estava opaco e quebradiço. Os olhos estavam enterrados atrás das olheiras de pele ressequida. Mesmo sendo pequena, mirrada e estando literalmente um fiasco, ela ainda era graciosa e doce. Tinha aquele ar infantil e risonho, mesmo que um pouco escondido atrás da parede de gelo agora. Bella ainda era aquela menina por quem ele se apaixonara e com quem ele fizera uma filha.

Tão absorto ele não acordou até ela o chamar pela terceira vez.

-Edward? Jacob ligou. - ele queria dizer que tinha reparado - Nessie, ela sumiu do hospital.

**Olá!**

**Gente! A fic ficou muuito grande para ser uma one shot!**

**+12.000 palavras não é brinquedo!**

**HAHAHAH**

**bem, obrigada por lerem**

**Espero suas reviews.**

**A segunda parte sai em breve.**

**Beijoos.**

**Louise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Crying Days.

Plot: Bella estava cansada da vida, dos problemas, do casamento, de fingir, até exausta de Nessie, ela estava. Mas com 37 anos você ainda tem muita vida pela frente para desistir e se dar por vencida.

Second Act: New Lives.

-_"__There's always gonna be an uphill battle and sometimes I'm gonna have to lose__" –_

O carro de Jake ia bem rápido para o ponto de encontro combinado com Bella.

_Tudo minha culpa!_ - Jacob gritava internamente - _Eu não deveria ter aceitado aquele beijo. _

Embora soubesse que era tarde demais para se lamentar agora, ele lamuriava. Reclamava porque estava preocupadíssimo. Estava desesperando-se e nem sabia o motivo. Não podia ser verdade, afinal, o que ela lhe dissera.

-Bella! – eles tinham combinado de se encontrar perto do beco onde sempre achavam Renesmee.

Ele tinha um sorriso plantado no rosto que sumiu quando viu Edward descer do ônibus também. O reconheceu de imediato, era o homem que tinha a garota que ele tanto gostava. Depois de consegui-la estaria Edward tentando tirar Bella de novo dele?

-Edward.

-Jacob.

Eles cumprimentaram-se sacudindo as mãos firmemente, Isabella não reparou, mas houve uma breve luta ali. Mediram os apertos, competiram até soltar as palmas.

-Ela não está aqui, Bells.

-Tudo bem, Jake. Continuaremos a procurar, agora, com um carro é mais fácil.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Jacob apontou para o ruivo, que embora não tivesse seus músculos, já era bem definido.

-Veio se responsabilizar pelo que é dele.

-Antes tarde do que nunca, não é? – Edward não riu da piada – Bella, venha cá. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Por favor, fale aqui Jacob, Edward faz parte disso tudo de certa forma.

Calado ele observava as feições retorcidas do rosto de Jacob e via seu desconforto.

-É culpa minha, Bella. Ela fugiu, porque eu sou um idiota – ela estava confusa e não escondia isso – Eu sou nojento.

Num minuto Jacob estava de pé, no outro caído no chão com sangue sendo cuspido de sua boca. Ele limpou e se ergueu, olhou descontente para Edward que acariciava a mão usada para socá-lo. Aparentemente ele era mais duro do que calculara.

-Isso é por tocar na minha filha e isso... – deu outro soco, mais fraco dessa vez -... Por que quer mais que tenha feito.

-Quem é você para dizer isso? E não venha me responder o pai. Porque isso você nunca foi e não é por levantar a bunda agora para correr atrás dela que será - ele limpou um filete de sangue que escorreu do nariz.

-Ah! Está falando o padrasto molestador.

-Molestador? Eu nunca encostei um dedo naquela menina, ela que é doida!

-Não fale assim dela! Posso não conhecê-la, mas é e sempre será minha filha, e se eu não estive presente antes recompensarei de agora em diante.

Bella entrou no meio dos dois. Colocou a mão sobre seus peitos e ouvindo as batidas dos corações dos dois pediu que parassem. Implorou que se concentrassem no que importava: achar Nessie.

-Jacob, depois você me conta o que acontesseu – Bella falou depois que eles baixaram os ânimos e quando já iam para o carro – Mesmo que eu tenha um ótimo palpite; a Nessie é bem transparente.

Dentro do carro a pressão colocada num frasco menor os asfixiava, aquele ambiente não era suficientemente grande para todos eles. Não havia espaço para todas aquelas paradoxos e vontades reprimidas, talvez isso fora o que motivara Jacob a falar:

-Um beijo.

Os dois olharam para Jake e entenderam.

-Não vou dizer que não sabia, porque ela não cansava de repetir o quanto me amava. Mas convenhamos, Bella. Como eu poderia pensar que não era outra coisa senão uma fase?

-Engraçado – Bella bufou – Meu marido me traiu com minha filha.

-Bella, eu não!

Ela sorriu e ele viu que era só brincadeira, porém Edward continuava com os dentes trincados e com punhos fechados. Mas foi unânime a decisão de manter a boca fechada, todos se calaram para poder serem sufocados em silêncio.

Rodaram a cidade toda, percorreram cada rua e beco. Nada dela. Resolveram quando já escurecia ir para casa. Edward foi com eles ainda perturbado, não com a idéia de Jacob com sua filha – não que isso o alegrasse -, mas sim com o fato de Bella não ligar. E ele sentia que Jacob também se sentia incomodado com isso.

O telefone tocou. Não era bom o telefone tocar naquela casa, não tinham muitos amigos, nos últimos tempos, ou era do hospital ou da delegacia. Dessa vez, foi do segundo lugar.

Depois de correr a cidade toda atrás da garota nenhum deles estava cansado o bastante para não acompanhar os outros até a delegacia. Foram no carro de Jacob, o único disponível e não se demoraram a chegar. Levaram muito tempo para atendê-los, isso sim.

Quando finalmente o fizeram, chamaram apenas os pais, uma vez que eles disseram que a garota não respondia por si, entre outras coisas e pediram para que os de fora aguardassem com a menina. Edward era o estrangeiro ali, nem ele poderia se considerar pai, e Bella dera um jeito de por o nome de Jacob, não o de Edward na certidão de Renesmee.

Ele se perguntava extamente como ela conseguira na hora em que Nessie chegou e sentou-se quieta a seu lado.

-Oi, Renesmee.

-Olá – ela o olhou e sorriu.

-Muito prazer, Edward Cullen, seu pai. Pelo menos o biológico – ele riu sem jeito e ela achou uma graça ele não saber como agir diante dela.

-Bem, você já sabe meu nome, não é? Edward, posso te fazer uma perguntinha? – ela quase encostou o indicador e o polegar na forma de uma pinça.

-É claro. Vai perguntar o porquê? – ela acenou que sim com a cabeça – Meu Deus, você parece tão novinha, mas já tá na casa dos vinte! Acho que eu te devo explicações. Sabe, hoje mesmo tentei explicar isso para sua mãe, só que não sei se consigo para você.

-Tente. Mas primeiro me diga uma outra coisa coisa, você ama a minha mãe, certo? – ele foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas baixou e ergueu a cabeça num sinal positivo – Achei que amava. E só para você saber: A mamãe não ama o Jacob. E ele não a ama.

-Ah, eu sei – ele suspirou de verdade – Mas mesmo assim eu tenho medo da Bella não me aceitar de volta. Eu a abandonei, o único momento em que ela realmente precisou, eu não estava lá. Por medo. A idéia de uma criança roubando meu futuro me tirava o sono.

-Eu agora acho que realmente roubei futuros.

Ela deitou-se apoiando a cabeça nas pernas do pai recém adiquirido e se esticando pelas outras cadeiras anexadas a sua. Ela encarava o teto com lágrimas nos olhos. Um idoso chegou e ela comprimiu as pernas que ocupavam lugar demais e cedeu-lhe espaço. Agarrou na gola da blusa de Edward e deixou as gotas presas nos cantos dos olhos rolarem.

-Prometo que vou recompensar, nunca mais farei isso com ninguém. Prometo.

Edward curvou-se para beijar-lhe a testa. Queria dizer que nada do que ela falava fazia sentido, mas não sabia se tinha a moral.

-Sabe qual é o problema? Por mais que você se culpe ninguém te culpa. Olhe para eles, na cabecinha deles os únicos culpados são eles - ele achou algumas palavras encolhidas no fundo de sua garganta, fugindo de sua língüa.

-Não! Como a culpa poderia ser deles?

-Eu não faço idéia. A culpa é toda minha.

Renesmee estava pronta para retrucar, dizer que ele estava errado e era culpa exclusivamente dela, mas ouviu a mãe chamar.

Nem Isabella, muito menos Jacob, tinha uma expressão feliz, mas sorriram forçadamente para ela.

Nessie estava presa por porte de substância ilegal, poderiam recorrer para que ela respondesse e aguardasse ao julgamento em liberdade, mas era inafiançável e ela teria de ser julgada. Concordaram em deixá-la em cárcere privado.

Recorreram, ganharam e Renesmee esperou.

Esperou quatro meses e doze dias em parcial liberdade. Restrita a algumas atividades ela aproveitou para se internar, ou ao menos, aproveitaram para interná-la. Quatro meses e cinco dias numa clínica de reabilitação. Provavelmente não o suficiente, mas já era um começo.

Durante esse tempo, Bella visitava Edward todos os dias. Não voltou a ocorrer nada físico entre os dois, ela ia, tomava um café na casa suja e fedida e voltava para casa. Não conversou com Jacob sobre o assunto, quase não conversaram na realidade, mas estavam reaproximados como amigos. Eram companheiros na solidão e no vazio, consolavam-se mutuamente e um ouvia os arrependimentos silenciosos do outro.

Com Edward ela sorria, mas é claro que também chorava, quando tinha notícias da filha ia lá só para contar a ele, mesmo sabendo que a clínica tinha o telefone do pai e também falava com ele. Foi feliz e descansou mais nesse período que em anos.

Foram avisados da data do julgamento quinze dias antes. Renesmee decidiu autonomamente que remanesceria por mais tempo no centro. Voltou para casa a dois dias da data marcada.

Era tarde quando ela chegou, entrou e chamou. Por ele primeiro, depois por sua mãe. Só que ninguém respondeu. Ela correu para os quartos para ver se realmente não havia ninguém, mas se surpreendeu ao achar Jacob dormindo.

Nessie suspirou. Ele parecia tão calmo, não tinha as marcas usuais de cansaço - as mesmas de sua mãe -, não tinha a expressão séria e aguerrida de sempre. Tremendo de ansiedade ela foi se colocando ao lado dele na cama, repousando a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado e tentando tocá-lo para fazer carinho. Mas claro que ele acordou com seu toque frio e deu um salto.

-Renesmee! Chegou faz tempo? - ele já havia sentado na cama e estava esgarçado com os olhos vermelhos.

-Acabei de chegar - ele deitara com a roupa social do trabalho e ela ajeitava sua gravata, constrangido ele pegou na mão dela para afastá-la, pena que não conseguiu largar o pequeno membro.

-É você mesmo... - ele encostou as costas da mão que ele ainda segurava na bochecha quente.

Ela riu. Empurrou-o e sorriu ainda mais. Depois o abraçou.

-Diga que sentiu minha falta.

-Eu senti sua falta.

Durante minutos ela ficou contando para ele, enquanto inda sentados naquela cama, sobre as pessoas do lugar. Os médicos e os psiquiatras. Comentou sobre como não queria voltar, e prometeu que visitaria encontros casuais para não voltar àquilo que destruíra, segundo ela, a vida de todos a sua volta.

-Agora responda: Por que não deixa minha mãe ser feliz com quem ela ama? Você não a ama, não mais, não há muito tempo. Até arriscaria dizer que quando se casaram você já não a amava - eles conversaram muito por telefone, mas vê-la novamente ali, na sua frente, era pura alegria.

-Eu amo ela, só não como ela ama o Edward - talvez Renesmee tenha se aborrecido por ele não usar o amor que sentia por ela mesma como exemplo - Eu me iludi. Quando reencontrei sua mãe achei que era um milagre. Estava tão convencido de que algo maior me enviara de volta o amor da minha vida que não percebi que não a amava mais. Não percebi que com treze anos por mais que eu estivesse certo de que o amor que eu sentia seria eterno, eu só tinha treze anos.

-Por que você não a deixa livre. Você sabe como ela é. Ela nunca pediria o divorcio pensando na felicidade dela se achasse que isso te machucaria. Por que pelo menos não deixa claro que isso não te machucaria? - Ainda os dois sentados na cama, Nessie o chacoalhava.

-Orgulho, talvez. Pense. Quando eu tinha treze anos era apaixonada por essa garota de dezessete que já tinha um alguém especial. Tivemos um caso, mas ela se encarregou de esquecer-se de mim rápido o suficiente. Eu morri de inveja por muito tempo daquele cara. Edward Cullen, seu pai. Quando ele engravidou sua mãe e sumiu eu achei que seria a chance perfeita para mim, mas ela também deu um jeito de desaparecer. Reencontrei ela só cinco anos depois, você era uma gracinha e ela estava precisando muito de alguém. Compadeci-me, achei que estava tendo ali minha oportunidade de ter o que não tive, o que me foi tirado. Não pensei, me casei com ela. E agora, aqui estamos.

-Então você é só muito egoísta? - ela parecia ingênua quando falava assim.

-Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu só tive vontade de pagar na mesma moeda o que ele me fez sofrer. Mas agora vejo que estou sendo infantil demais, né? - ele coçou a cabeça encabulado e Renesmee achou lindo o modo como o fez - Sua mãe nem mesmo se importa com o que aconteceu entre nós, ela estava ocupada sendo feliz por reencontrar seu único e verdadeiro amor.

-Eu fico em dúvida se, de algum modo fiz algo bom, ou se fui uma completa idiota. De certa forma reuni meus pais de novo, por outro lado, estou fazendo a pessoa que eu amo sofrer.

-Eu estaria sofrendo mais num casamento em que fingimos que estamos felizes o tempo todo, quando na verdade queremos estar em outro lugar com outras pessoas. Gastei vinte anos da minha vida para descobrir isso e foi você que me mostrou esta verdade, você essa garotinha que tem exatamente esses vinte anos. Não estou dizendo que seu vício tenha sido uma benção ou coisa parecida, mas aparentemente veio a calhar. - os dois riram - Vou falar com sua mãe sobre o divórcio.

-Bom garoto. - ela realmente o acariciou como a um cachorro.

Ele fingiu estar bravo e virou a cara, quando ela aproximou-se para pedir desculpas Jacob agarrou-a e a colocou por debaixo dele sobre cama. Riram, muito, até perceber a posição em que estavam. Ela ficou vermelha e molhou os lábios com a língua enquanto escondia o rosto. Uma das mãos que ele usava para segurar os braços dela serviu para erguer o rosto que ela escondera com o cabelo um pouco mais crescido. Saiu de cima dela, levantou da cama e ajudou-a a se levantar também. Ela não queria ouvir o próximo fora.

Mas a rejeição na veio. Ela sentiu-se envolvida por braços acolhedores e quentes. Derreteu enquanto era moldada por aqueles músculos. Ele aproximou a boca do pescoço dela e com uma respiração pesada trilhou o caminho até sua orelha.

-Você engordou - ele de repente apertava os lados de Nessie.

Ela bateu nele, esperneou e quase chorou de raiva. Ele havia feito de propósito, sabia o que estava causando nela. Tinha de reconciliar-se agora. Sentou-se na cama enquanto ela rodava o quarto gritando brava.

-Eu te amo - foi quase um sussurro.

-O quê? - ela correu para perto dele, tinha ouvido; esse tipo de coisa a gente finge que não ouviu.

-Eu te amo. Percebi enquanto você não estava perto de mim.

Sentado na cama ele puxou a mão dela para seu peito para ela sentir as batidas aceleradas. Ela fez o mesmo e o coração dela estava disparado até o máximo e ele sabia que não era por causa da cena que fizera por causa do comentário dele. Ela se inclinou e ele levantou a cabeça. Suas bocas se encontraram de leve.

Jacob a puxava pela cintura e ela o empurrava pelo peito, Renesmee colocou uma das pernas dobradas sobre a cama. Cada vez se inclinavam mais, até deitar-se totalmente. Não se beijavam mais tão delicadamente e as mãos dele não se fixavam só na cintura. Usando a coxa dela como apoio inverteu as posições e se colocou por cima dela. Deu três beijos espalhados: um na clavícula, um na concavidade entre a orelha e o pescoço e o último nos lábios. Depois levantou-se e viu uma visivelmente desapontada Renesmee ainda jogava na cama.

-Faremos isso direito.

Ela compreendeu e sorriu.

Como sempre faziam desde que Nessie tinha sido internada, Bella e Edward estavam sentados na cozinha, bebendo o café forte de coador que ele fazia.

-Bella? - ela olhou para ele - Pede o divórcio.

Apesar da certeza contida em sua voz, ela sabia que ele estava fazendo um pedido humilde. Ponderou, mas balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não posso, Edward - ela baixou cabeça.

-Por quê? vai machucar seu amiguinho? Vamos Bella, por favor, eu te amo! E você já disse que me ama também.

-Eu disse, mas agora quem está com medo sou eu. Eu não tenho certezas com você. Você pode dizer que me ama e eu que te amo, é verdade, sabemos que é, mas isso não quer dizer que você não vá me abandonar de novo. Que não vai fugir na primeira dificuldade que aparecer, porque elas vão aparecer! Edward, nossa filha ainda não se recuperou.

-Eu não sou tão burro pra cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. - ele ergueu-se violentamente e quase chutou a mesa para tirá-la do seu caminho.

-Que garantias eu tenho? Sua palavra? A mesma que você me deu quando me pediu em namoro e disse que me amaria e cuidaria de mim pra sempre? Foram vinte anos! Vinte anos pensando em como eu fui burra por me apaixonar por você. Vinte anos pensando em como o meu amor era imutável. Eu te amo Edward, mas eu sou fraca demais para viver sem um alicerce que está bem fincado no chão. Eu o derrubaria.

-Acredite, Bella. Está vendo tudo isso a sua volta? São vinte anos de frustração. Durante todo esse tempo tudo o que eu fazia incrivelmente lembrava-me da minha estupidez! Não há explicação nesse mundo que justifique o que eu fiz, mas eu sei que você me perdoa, Bella. Sei ainda que o problema é que você queria poder não me perdoar. Por quê? - ele se inclinava por cima dela ameaçadoramente.

-Seria mais fácil. Deixar como estava e tudo mais. E, sim, eu sei que agora não dá mais para voltar atrás, só que isso não me impede de me achar inconveniente por te procurar.

-Não foi inconveniente, foi um alívio. Eu era muito covarde para te procurar.

-Você é um covarde para tudo, heim? - ela riu, sincera e abertamente.

Edward aproveitou-se mais uma vez da brecha dela e colou seus lábios. Ela não se preocupou em se esquivar. Correspondeu.

-Eu vou pedir o divórcio quando essa confusão com a Renesmee terminar. E eu vou ficar com você, mas juro que se dessa vez você me decepcionar eu não quero nunca mais te ver – se ela não tinha certeza se estava rindo ou chorando, imagine Edward.

Bella pegou a bolsa de couro que trouxera e partiu deixando-o ainda abalado na cozinha, jurando que nunca mais deixaria nem aquela mulher muito menos sua filha para trás. Não importasse o motivo ele estaria ao lado delas.

-Mãe! - Renesmee gritou quando viu a porta se abrindo.

-Ah! Meu Deus! Nessie! - ela largou a porta aberta para correr e abraçar a filha - Que saudades!

Os dois dias com Renesmee foram tranqüilos e Bella não foi visitar Edwrad nesses dias. Evitou também Jacob, mas a poucas horas do julgamento ela teve de enfrentá-lo.

Estavam as sós na cozinha e Bella decidiu que talvez fosse sua úncia chance.

-Jacob, eu queria falar com você... - ela estava lavando os pratos do almoço.

-Eu também, fale primeiro.

-É meio constrangedor.

-O meu também.

-Quer escrever num papel e mostrar ao mesmo tempo? - eles faziam muito isso quando eram adolescentes amigos que trocavam pequenas confidencias.

-Claro - ele riu.

Ela largou os pratos e pegou as folhas e as canetas. Sentaram-se à mesa. Escreveram e sorriram ao olhar um para o outro.

-No "já" a gente mostra, ok? - ela proclamou.

Ele abanou que sim e ela fez uma breve contagem regressiva. Eles mostraram:

"Me perdoe, mas acho que precisamos do divórcio." estava escrito no de Bella.

"Eu sou um idiota, mas sei que precisamos do divórcio." a caligrafia dele, mesmo comparada a de Bella que não era grande coisa, era um garrancho. Ela teve de contrair os olhos para entender.

Bella foi a que começou a rir primeiro, logo depois Jacob caiu na gargalhada também. Levantaram-se e de alívio se abraçaram.

-Não estava dando certo, não é? Nós nos amamos, mas não assim, certo, Jake? - falou ela enquanto já soltava-se dele.

-Talvez tivesse dado certo, se você não amasse tanto Edward e se eu não amasse Renesmee.

-Então você a ama? - Bella parecia alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo aflita - Sei como você é e o quanto pode fazê-la feliz. Cuide dela por todos nós, ela só cede para você.

-Eu ainda não sei como vai ser, Bells. Temos o julgamento hoje e bem, ela é sua filha... é estranho ou, no mínimo, inusitado – ele aderira ao hábito freqüente de coçar a cabeça quando nervoso.

-Não acho. Me desculpe pelo que vou dizer agora. Embora tenha sido ótimo, embora você seja o meu melhor amigo de todo o sempre, nunca consegui nos figurar juntos. Não do modo que eu me imaginava ao lado de Edward: viva, alegre. Com você era confortável: filhos, estabilidade. E é por isso que sempre achei que você era o melhor para Nessie. Ela é alguém muito insegura, cheia dos medos, uma pessoa que precisa de alguém para reconfortá-la sempre – mais do que eu. Essa pessoa leal e que nunca deixaria seu lado é você. Tudo o que eu preciso é viver, me preocupo demais com os outros, penso demais, invejo demais e quero demais. Só que quando estou com Edward me torno quem eu sempre quis ser: uma pessoa que tem tudo num único lugar.

-Você, Bella, é linda. Digo também por dentro. Preocupa-se com qualquer um mais do que com você, mas tem que parar com essa mania de achar que tudo é culpa sua, porque não é. As coisas acontecem porque tem de acontecer, você não tem como impedir sendo só você, não importa quem você seja. Eu te amo. Você foi a primeira. E nada tirará isso de mim - ele pegou a mão dela e lentamente retirou a aliança do dedo anular. Ela fez o mesmo com o anel dele.

Deram as mãos e sorrindo foram ao tribunal. Nessie abraçada na mãe.

O julgamento foi normal. Ela foi considerada inocente, afinal leis servem para serem burladas. Todos da sala saíram comovidos e impressionados, incluindo o juiz. Dele não se sabe se por parte do discurso incrível da defesa, ou do discurso igualmente incrível da mãe.

Estava a corte no momento mais tenso. O júri parecia bem inclinado depois da última apresentação do promotor. Renesmee suava na testa e nas mãos, respirava alto e entrava em desespero.

-A defesa tem mais algum testemunho a fazer?

Neste momento Bella se ergueu e pediu permissão para falar. O juiz consentiu, aparentemente só por estar curioso.

Mas não adiantou, por mais que Bella tivesse lutado e permanecido ao lado de Renesmee. O júri queria que uma pena fosse aplicada. Ela cumpriria a pena e ao mesmo tempo faria o tratamento. Um ano. Alguém realmente amava Nessie. Tanta sorte deveria ser comemorada, embora estivessem tristes por ela não sair inocentada, pelo menos iriam comemorar o pouco tempo que ela teria de cumprir e sua recuperação.

Foram chamados para a pequena comemoração as pessoas que tanto lhes faziam falta, que Bella tanto queria que sua filha conhecesse. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper - respectivamente a irmã, o irmão, a cunhada e o cunhado de Edward -, Billy - o pai de Jacob -, Esme e Carlisle. Edward a convenceu até a chamar uma pessoa muito mais que importante e que ela não via a anos: o pai.

Charlie Swan apareceu atrasado e sem jeito. Perdera-se no caminho para o restaurante de alta classe, viera desarrumado, mas todo contente. Olhou para a filha e ao ver o sorriso dela não se segurou e deu um grito alto chamando-a.

-Pai! - os olhos de Bella encheram-se de água ao ouvir a voz grossa e calma do pai chamando-lhe.

O abraço foi forte, ele parecia que quebraria a frágil Bella. Naquele abraço foi dito tudo, os pedidos de desculpas, as saudades, o amor. O pai poderia tê-la abandonado quando soube de sua gravidez, mas que importância isso tinha agora. Esses erros já tinham sidos perdoados e esquecidos há anos.

-Tem alguém que eu preciso lhe apresentar. Renesmee este é Charlie, seu avô.

A moça cuja alegria não cabia dentro do peito por todos os últimos acontecimentos deu um abraço no avô.

-Nossa, mais um abraço desses hoje e já posso morrer feliz – comentou sobre o segundo abraço – Ah, você é linda. Mais linda do que eu jamais imaginei, Renesmee.

-Obrigada – ela respondeu sem jeito – Eu devo ser parecida com você.

Ela piscou e foi sentar-se. O avô sorriu e também caminhou para uma cadeira.

Bella conversava com Alice, elas tinham tanto para conversar. Um casamento a programar! A pequenina irmã de Edward estava toda contente. O próprio Edward falava com o irmão e os parentes com quem não conversava pessoalmente há muito tempo. Jacob apontava a Billy todas as pessoas, ele as conhecia. Conhecia muito bem toda a família de Edward e, por mais que lhe fosse difícil admitir, adorava Alice. Todos adoravam.

-E então, o que vão comer? – foi a voz incisiva de Bella falando.

Todos escolheram o que queriam. Foi uma briga interessante para ver quem parecia mais faminto. As pessoas, tão perto umas das outras ouviam as conversas alheias, mas ninguém parecia realmente entender o que era dito a sua volta. Cada um concentrado em sua própria conversa não havia outras pessoas falando para eles.

-Perdoe-me por abandoná-la, Bella. Aparentemente foi ridículo, como se já não estivesse sendo difícil suficiente para você! Com ele sumindo e essas coisas... - Charlie num tom apologético falava com Bella aos sussurros.

-Imagine, pai. Eu não posso negar que durante anos pensei em te odiar. Era para você ser o mais receptivo, meu forte! Mas você não estava lá, escolheu não estar. Com o tempo eu vi que era difícil para você também - ela entrelaçou os braços deles.

-Ainda assim foi errado. Eu me tornei igual a alguém que eu desprezava. Tivemos exatamente a mesma reação.

-Bem, sempre os achei parecidos - Bella riu.

No canto da mesa, quem conversava eram Jacob e Edward, era bem difícil vê-los falando entre si, ainda mais assim, com rostos amigáveis.

-Obrigada.

-Uhn? - Jake encarou os outros sem entender.

-Você sabe. Quem está ajudando para Bella e eu termos uma segunda chance é você - foi difícil para ele falar.

-Não fiz isso por vocês, o interesse era meu. Mas eu admito que fico feliz se a Bella estiver feliz, ela merece.

-Você também - Edward se levantou - Boa sorte com a Renesmee.

Edward estava na verdade dando espaço para ela se sentar. Nessie sorriu para Jacob que a olhava boquiaberto. Esperaram o pai dela ter se afastado bastante para começar a conversar.

-Ele está aceitando bem o fato de eu gostar de você. Incrível!

-Eu acho que é gratidão. Você cuidou bem da mamãe para ele, na realidade, ele sabe que não tem moral para reprimir nada. Ele só se manifestaria se minha mãe fosse contra - Renesmee se apoiou no ombro dele.

-Você está muito bonita. Esse vestido é novo? - ele perguntou balançando o tecido macio e verde que cobria até pouco antes dos joelhos.

-É sim, mamãe me deu de presente. Amei. Não é lindo?

-Gostou? Fui eu que escolhi. Fica lindo _em você_.

Ela estava surpresa por ter sido ele a escolher o vestido, mas gostava da idéia, afinal agora era praticamente um casal certo? Ela beijou-lhe a bochecha em agradecimento.

-Alice? - Bella chamava pela mulher de cabelo curto e moreno.

-Eu - respondeu toda alegre e com comida na boca.

-Vai ser minha madrinha?

-Lógico, que pergunta boba - as duas riram. Edward chegou e sentou-se entre as duas - Aposto que senti mais saudades dela que você, Edward.

-Impossível.

Bella riu encabulada e deu a mão para ele segurar por baixo da mesa.

Fizeram brindes a Renesmee. Também os fizeram a Edward e Bella. A alegria contagiava todo aquele ambiente de festa. Todos sorriam.

Foi dada entrada no pedido de divórcio uma semana depois. Não haveria divisão total de bens, mas Jacob estava doando a Bella uma boa parcela do que tinha. Ficava feliz com aquilo. Quando tudo ficou pronto, assinaram os papéis e pronto, estavam livres. Não em um sentido ruim, livres para viver sua própria vida. Podiam agora reparar todos os seus erros.

Quando finalmente foi dado na lei como os dois separados saíram todos mais uma vez para celebrar. A festa foi no almoço e na volta Bella foi para a casa de Edward. De inicio Jaocb não gostou, obviamente, mas se deu conta de que não importava mais.

-Vamos para casa? - Renesmee o acordou dos pensamentos mostrando que o carro já havia sido trazido pelos manobristas.

A mente de Jake divagava no que Isabella deveria etsar fazendo, o ciúme ainda era muito grande e a sensação de derrota também. Não disse uma palavra até estacionar o carroo de frente para a casa de tijolos. Quando entraram Nessie avisou que iria fazer um café.

Ela cuou o café e colocou-o numa badeja. Achou Jacob jogado no sofá sem olhar para lugar nenhum em específico. Encarando fortemente o nada com cara de choro.

-Ah, Jacob! Você tem de deixá-la ir - ela o abraçou no sofá.

-Eu sei... mas, eu não quero imaginá-la com ele - ele respondeu mais prontamente do que ela jamais imaginaria.

-Bobo. Tome - ela serviu-lhe uma xícara do café.

Ele tomou em silêncio. Só se ouvia quando ele sugava o líquido para dentro.

-Agora que eu pensei, Nessie. Você não me chama de "Jake", não é? Porque você nunca usa o apelido? - o humor alterado de repente.

-Acho que é porque adoro o nome Jacob. Gosto de pronunciá-lo - ela riu - Jacob.

Ambos riram da explicação simplória. Quando pararam para se encarar ele estava acariciando as bochechas de Renesmee. Ela sorriu e se encarregou de encurtar a distância entre os dois. Ela estava sentada sobre o sofá com as pernas dobradas para cima e ele a envolvia com os braços.

-Esqueça ela agora, Jake - ela brincou.

-Já esqueci.

-Não, melhor, lembre-se. Foi ela que me trouxe a este mundo, só para que eu pudesse encontrar você.

-Tem razão - ele a beijou.

-E você estava neste mundo para encaminhá-la de volta a pessoa certa, para depois, enfim, poder ficar comigo.

-Menina prepotente. Amo você.

-É, eu também. Você sabe.

**Oi! **

**Long life the Queen gente! ****Estou na Inglaterra! shaushauhsuahu**

**Quando escrevi minha primeira historia(God Save the Lover) que se passava nesta terra de homens maravilhosos não fazia idéia de como era realmente, mas quer saber, não há muito mesmo além de chuva. SHAUHSUAHSHAU**

**E comida e Starbucks baratos.**

**Além disso tem os museus e a arquitetura lindos! :D **

**Paris é maravilhosa, assim como a Itália.**

**Reviews (amo vocês que deixam reviews, os outros vão para o inferno... xD)**

**Beijoos.**

**Louise.**


End file.
